Hot Miracle
by Noppoh
Summary: "Come on, Malfoy, give me a Valentine's miracle. Let me spend one night with you, and then you'll never have to again. You don't have to tell anyone what happened. I just want one night to call you mine." Smut/Lemons HG/DM
1. Chapter 1

**Everything except the storyline belongs to J.K. Rowling.**

 **Part of the Strictly Dramione's Valentine's Day Smut Fest 2018**

 **Big Thanks to 'In Dreams' for being my beta. Go check out her stories, she's an amazing writer.**

 **This is based on a prompt I got for the 'Strictly Dramione' 'Secret Santa' fic exchange. I didn't do anything smutty with it then, so I did now. I slightly altered it to fit the Valentine theme:**

 **Original prompt:  
"Come on, Malfoy, give me a Christmas miracle. Let me spend one night with you and then you never have to again, you don't have to tell anyone what happened. I just want one night to call you mine ... please."**

 **xXxXxXx**

Hermione looked around the room and sighed. Why the Ministry had to continue with its ghastly plan to have a Valentine's ball, she had no idea. It irked her. Why was it that the world seemed to be made for two? Why was it almost an obligation to have a partner? Why did it feel like such a failure not to have one?

One of the decorative, winged hearts started buzzing around her head and she swatted it away, resisting the urge to incinerate it. Yes, she was single. Yes, she had been for some time. Her friends and her mother never allowed her to forget it, pushing her, asking her why she never found somebody. The fact that the ministry had now decided to help them rub it in made her feel like throwing curses.

Oh, she was fully aware that they didn't organise it to spite her. No, it was to 'celebrate the peace' and to 'emphasize our future'. It made her want to gag. Yet, as a high ranking ministry worker, she had been told her presence would be 'very much appreciated'. She knew what that meant.

Grabbing a champagne flute from a floating tray, she looked around the room. Everywhere, there were happy couples staring in each other's eyes. At the bar, there were some single guys, mostly Aurors, happily drinking and laughing. They didn't seem to be bothered by being surrounded by happy couples. Scanning, Hermione realised there was hardly a single woman to be found. _Great._

The sound of a familiar laugh drew her eyes back to the group of bachelors. She sighed and mentally slapped herself for being drawn to it, but couldn't stop staring either. What was it about Draco Malfoy that made him so damn attractive? He was casually leaning on the counter, holding a firewhiskey in his hand where his friends were holding bottles of different types of beer. The messy spikes of his platinum blond hair gave him a roguish air. He was lean and muscled, radiating strength. Life as an Auror became him.

"Staring at him again?"

Hermione nearly jumped out of her skin. "Pansy! I didn't see you. How are you?"

"Bored. This is one tacky up do, even for a ministry event. But you didn't answer my question."

"Alright, you caught me." Hermione sighed.

Pansy laughed. "Girl, you need to get laid."

"Whatever you say, Pans." It was a conversation they had had before. "The guys you present me with simply don't interest me, nor any of the guys I've spoken with recently. It's not going to happen."

There was a moment of silence in which Hermione fought hard to keep her focus on her friend, and not to turn to look at Draco again. She failed when another one of his laughs filled the air.

"Maybe you just need to get _him_ out of your system?" Pansy said.

"Hmm? What did you say? Sorry, I wasn't paying attention." Hermione looked at Pansy, berating herself for getting distracted again.

Pansy snickered. "Yeah, you were paying attention to a certain blond. I said, perhaps you need to get _him_ out of your system."

It took a while before Hermione understood what Pansy was suggesting. "Oh, no! Sweet Merlin, no! As if he would even want me! You know him, Pans, he's living the playboy life. I bet he's fucked every woman in wizarding London, or close to it."

"He hasn't fucked you."

"I said, close to it! And why would I want to lower myself to become another number on the 'been there, done that' list? Is that really what you're suggesting?"

"He's got a fine ass..."

"That he does." Hermione dreamily studied him for a minute, before returning to reality. "Damn it, Pansy, that was low! And you're his friend, how can you say that?"

"It's not because he's my friend that I can't appreciate his good looks. Come on, Hermione, what's the worst that can happen?"

"Well, he'll _know_."

"So?"

"So? That's all you can say to that? The things he could... I don't trust him with that information."

"You don't have to trust him to fuck him."

"Pansy!" Hermione's outraged complaint attracted the attention of the people surrounding them, causing her to smile sheepishly.

"The way you keep staring at him, he'll find out sooner rather than later." Pansy eyed her friend. "Besides, if you don't do something about it tonight, I'll be the one to tell him."

"No! You can't do that. Pansy! You won't!" The smirk on her friend's face, however, told Hermione different. "But Pans, what if he says no?"

"Then you move on. At least you'll know."

"What do I say to him?" Hermione was staring at him again, nervously toying with her now empty glass.

"I suggest you just ask him straightforward. He's a man, he doesn't do subtle."

With that, Pansy left her to her thoughts again. Should she listen to her friend? Should she not? She kept staring at him, unable to make a decision, until he made to leave. Not knowing what got into her, she followed him to the hallway.

"Malfoy! Wait!"

He half turned to look at her. "Granger? What do you want?"

Hermione was slightly taken aback by his coarse question. Feeling shy and inadequate in his presence, she stumbled to a halt, awkwardly staying silent.

"Any time now, Granger, I was about to leave."

"I- I just wanted to ask you a question."

"Yes?" He dragged out the word.

"I- Would you? Oh, Sweet Merlin!" She took a deep breath. "Come on, Malfoy, give me a Valentine's miracle. Let me spend one night with you, and then you'll never have to again. You don't have to tell anyone what happened. I just want one night to call you mine." She rushed through the words, feeling herself getting flushed. "Please?" she added as an afterthought.

For a long time, Draco merely stared at her. She was fidgeting and about to leave in shame, when he started stalking towards her, causing her to back into the wall. Slowly, almost threatening, he lifted his hand to lean against the wall next to her head, looming over her. She stared into his dark, grey eyes and swallowed when she noticed the way he was looking at her.

"I won't be gentle with you, Granger," he purred. As if to contradict his words, the fingers of his free hand lightly skimmed her cheek.

Hermione all but forgot how to breathe, his touch and his closeness setting off all kinds of reactions in her body. Already, she could feel her heart pounding in her chest. Why did he have to smell so damn good? Finally gathering enough of her scattered brain, she managed to nod her assent.

With a quick movement, he grabbed her shoulder and Apparated away. Hermione stumbled upon arrival and only barely managed to suppress a whine at his sudden absence.

"Cosy place you've got here, Granger."

Had her reactions not been so all over the place, she might have thought to ask him how he knew where she lived. As it was, she could only watch as he elegantly folded himself into her lounge chair. The intensity with which he was looking at her made her breath hitch.

"Strip."

It was not so much asked, as it was given as a command.

"Wh- What?" Hermione stuttered.

He raised an eyebrow, steepling his fingers in front of him.

"Strip."

She blinked at him a couple of times, wondering how she had gotten herself into this situation, before slowly reaching to the side zipper of her dress. Pulling the dress over her head, she hoped she wasn't smearing her make-up. She thanked whatever deity was listening that she'd opted for her black lace bra with matching panties. After stepping out of her pumps, and unable to look at him, she reached behind her to unclasp her bra.

"Stop!"

Immediately she froze, snapping her head up to look at him. He was standing and staring at her. His previously dark grey eyes had turned into a molten lead.

It seemed like hours while he merely gazed at her. Never had she known that having a guy look at her could make her tremble with want.

"Were you planning on asking me the entire evening, Granger?" he asked, slowly walking towards her.

"That's no-"

"Don't talk," he interrupted, walking around her.

Surprised, Hermione did as he said. She could feel him standing behind her. The warmth of his body was radiating against her back, but he wasn't touching her. Oh, how she wanted him to touch her!

"Did you put on this lingerie hoping I would take it off?" he whispered in her ear, leaning in.

She could feel his breath ghost over the skin of her neck and couldn't help the shiver it caused. He hummed. His fingers touched her wrist and started traveling up her arm, causing her to twitch and mewl almost desperately.

"Have you been thinking about the things I would do to you? About my hands on your skin?" His lips were ghosting her neck, still not quite touching her, except for those tantalizing fingers. "Have you imagined me fucking you? In the bed? On the table? Against a wall?"

She moaned at the images he was providing her. "Yes."

Suddenly, he was gone. "I told you not to talk."

Hermione mewled in protest and made to turn around, but he once more stopped her.

"Don't move. Stay right where you are."

She strained to hear him, to pinpoint his location, but he was silent as a ghost. His absence was driving her crazy. When he finally walked back into view, he was missing his shoes and his tie. The cuffs and the top buttons of his shirt were opened. It took all her willpower not to reach out, not to surge forward and touch the triangle of chest she could see.

Draco smirked. "You want to touch me, don't you Granger?" he taunted.

Hermione nodded in response, no longer caring how eager she looked. She would do anything, anything, to be allowed to touch him, for him to touch her.

He once more walked around her, causing her to cry out in dismay.

"Patience, Granger."

With a whisper of a touch, she felt him unclasp her bra. One finger landed on the pulse point at the base of her neck, only to slowly slide over her shoulder and let the strap of her bra fall down her arm. Hermione groaned as he repeated the gesture on her other shoulder.

"So eager," he murmured. "Let it fall to the ground."

She moved her arms so the bra fell down. Her nipples pebbled in the cool air. Her breathing had grown erratic.

"It seems you are getting anxious, Granger. Perhaps we should take a break?"

"No!" she cried out.

Immediately, his hand was wrapped around her throat from behind, pulling her head up and back.

"I thought I told you not to talk," he hissed in her ear.

Hermione sobbed in response. She couldn't believe how much his power over her was turning her on. His grip had her standing almost on tip-toe in order to keep her balance, but the touch of his hand was burning her skin in the most delicious way.

"Are you wet, Granger?"

He flattened a hand on her stomach, causing her to shiver in response. Slowly, he trailed downwards, slipping beneath her knickers and dipping a finger in her core. A long moan escaped her.

"You're positively dripping," Draco murmured. He slightly loosened the hold on her neck. "Lick my fingers clean, Granger. Taste yourself."

Hermione was beyond being self-conscious. Eagerly, she suckled on his fingers.

"Good girl."

He allowed her to relax. She sighed at his praise, mentally feeling oddly calm while her body practically screamed to be touched, to be pleased.

Wrapping an arm around her, he pulled her back against his chest, his erection obvious against her lower back.

"Do you feel what you do to me, kitten?" he whispered, planting a kiss behind her ear and causing her to cry out. He ground into her. "I bet your pussy is clenching now, imagining how my dick will feel inside you. Don't you want me inside you?"

Hermione nodded before tilting her head against his shoulder, giving him better access to her neck. One hand still held her pressed against him while the other started caressing her ribs and the underside of her breasts. She squirmed in his strong arms, wanting more, so much more.

"Is there something you want to say?" he teased.

She moaned, once more nodding. He bit down on her shoulder before licking away the sting.

"Tell me."

"Please!" Hermione immediately breathed.

"Begging already, Granger?"

She couldn't care less. "Please, more."

Her breath hitched as his right hand once more travelled down, disappearing in her knickers. The fingers of his left hand started playing with a nipple.

"More. Please. Please, Draco, more."

His hands stilled for a moment, before resuming their torment. He gently pinched her clit, causing her to cry out.

"Do you want to come, kitten? Will you be a good girl and come all over my fingers?"

"Yes, yes, please!"

Draco hummed. Grabbing the side of her knickers, he ripped them off before cupping her sex. Two of his long fingers slowly entered her. A long, deep moan escaped her lips. He started slowly thrusting them in and out, bumping her clit with every movement.

"Can you imagine what it will feel like to have my dick inside you, kitten? How I will stretch you? Fill you up? Can you imagine how it will feel when I hit you just right?"

He curled his fingers, rubbing that special spot inside her. Hermione cried out, moving her hips in time with his fingers. She could feel the tension building rapidly. Reaching back, she grabbed his leg for support.

"That's my girl," he whispered against her skin.

He pinched her nipple hard and she exploded. Moaning loudly, she started to shudder, her muscles clenching and unclenching violently as she was consumed by her orgasm. Her knees buckled and only Draco's strong arms kept her standing.

She leaned against him as she came back down, glad for his support. He continued nipping and licking the skin of her neck, leaving marks and keeping her body electrified.

"Can you stand?" he asked after a while.

Hermione nodded, not trusting her voice.

"Good." He moved his hands to her hips and nudged her so she turned around. A sultry smirk adorned his lips. "Undress me."

She had all but forgotten he was still fully dressed. With the edge of her desire gone, being the only one naked made her feel self-conscious.

He leaned in. "Don't you want to touch me?"

Hermione didn't have to be told twice. With eager hands, she started unbuttoning his shirt, making sure she touched every bit of skin she bared. She sighed as she pulled the garment off his shoulders and down his arms. He looked better than she could have ever imagined; wide shoulders tapering down to narrow hips, toned arms and chest, a lightly outlined six-pack, and a strip of blond hair which started from his navel and disappeared into his trousers.

She wanted to run her hands all over him, kiss and lick him everywhere. Hesitantly, she leaned in, not sure if she was allowed to. When he didn't protest, she kissed his shoulder, followed his collarbone from one side to the other, only to proceed down and flick her tongue over a nipple. She felt triumphant when he groaned in response.

Her hands preceded her mouth until she was opening the buttons on his trousers. She licked along the waistband, causing him to twitch and clasp his hands behind his back. It made her feel powerful. Finally, she could pull down the trousers, taking his briefs with them.

His cock sprang free, erect and waiting. Hermione licked her lips. Without waiting for permission, she ran her tongue around his shaft. Draco grunted in surprise, roughly grasping her curls in both hands and pulling her back. Hermione simply looked up at him.

"So eager to please me, hmm?"

She didn't respond, her eyes flickering between his face and his cock.

"Open your mouth, that's a good girl."

He manoeuvred the tip of his cock between her lips and, holding her firmly in place, slowly started fucking her mouth.

"Merlin," he groaned, throwing his head back. Eventually, he let go of her. "Pleasure me, kitten."

Hermione grabbed his hips for support and continued the slow pace he had set. She swirled her tongue around him before hollowing her cheeks and releasing him with a pop. Looking up at him, she trailed her tongue from between his balls to the head, where she swirled it around him.

The moans coming from the man she had secretly fallen in love with emboldened her. One hand left his hip to fondle his balls. Draco's cock twitched while she licked him, and he erratically jutted his hips forward when she took him in his mouth again. She thought he tasted divine; all man and sex. One hand still teasing his balls, she wrapped the other firmly around his shaft and started pumping in earnest.

When she slowed down again, she looked up at him. He was staring down at her, panting, his eyes lidded. Hermione smiled, staring him in the eye and carefully scraping her teeth along his length. His reaction was instant. A loud groan escaped him and his eyes burned with a new intensity.

Hermione squealed in surprise as he roughly grabbed her by the shoulders and hauled her up. The look he sent her made her shiver, igniting a blazing fire within her. He grabbed her wrist and dragged her off to the bedroom where he practically threw her on the bed. She looked at him, wide-eyed and turned on, while he crawled on top of her.

In one brusque movement, he plunged inside her. Hermione cried out, arching her back to meet him, her nails scratching him as sensation overwhelmed her. He buried his face in her neck, withdrew, and roughly entered her again, at the same time biting down on her pulse point.

She mewled, unable to do anything but feel the mind-boggling pleasure that coursed through her body. He started pounding into her relentlessly. Hermione vaguely registered herself repeating his name like a mantra. She couldn't stop it, even if she wanted to.

The pressure was building again; heat spread through her as she reached the precipice, but, just as she was about to fall, he withdrew. Before she could fully register what was happening, he had pulled her hands above her head and magically pinned them to the bed. Draco looked at her, his eyes narrowed.

"Did I-"

"Quiet!"

Hermione shut her mouth, wondering if she did something wrong. He was panting heavily, his cock was glistening with her juices, but he was downright glaring at her. Some of her trepidation must have shown on her face, because his eyes softened slightly.

"Little kitten, how tempting you are," he said softly.

She blushed, feeling oddly pleased with his praise. Whining, she pulled at her bonds, extremely aware of the absence of his touch and wanting him back.

"Oh, I'll take my time with you, kitten," Draco muttered, his fingers trailing her side. "I'll make you scream until you're hoarse. I'll make you come so hard you'll think you're going to explode." He leaned in to flick a nipple with the tip of his tongue. "You'll be begging me before the night is over."

Hermione gasped as his mouth closed around her breast, his tongue toying with her nipple before he bit down on it. The feeling shot right to her core, causing her to buck her hips in search of friction. He was leaning over her from the side and moving with her, not giving her anything to push against, making the sensation of his mouth around her breast her only focal point.

It didn't take long before she started thinking she would go insane from sensory overload. When he let go, she almost sighed with relief. Breathing heavily, she looked at him through lidded eyes. A smile spread across his chiselled lips, and he looked her in the eye while slowly lowering his mouth to her other breast.

She couldn't prevent the moaning and inarticulate sounds that escaped her as he repeated the exquisite torture. His hand stroked her and came up to massage her free breast. When he pinched her nipple, while biting down on the other, Hermione screamed. She could feel her pussy clenching; her clit was throbbing and demanding attention. Yet, all her focus, all sensation, was centered on the pleasure his mouth and hand were giving her. She thrashed underneath him, causing him to laugh.

"Uhnn! Stop, no, don't stop. Oh gods! Please. I want- Draco. You- Please."

Draco lifted his head to look at her, before pressing light kisses to her collarbone. "Please, what, kitten? You're going to have to be more specific than that."

Hermione couldn't think anymore. Her mind had been shattered into a million pieces, turned to dust, and spread far and wide with the wind.

"Please, please," she repeated.

He licked and nibbled his way up her neck. "Tell me," he whispered in her ear.

"Touch me. Fuck me. Anything. Please Draco!"

She shivered as a hand travelled down her body. The small flick he gave her clit nearly made her come. She groaned in anticipation.

"So wet for me, kitten." His voice sounded rough.

His fingers briefly dipped into her. She lifted her hips, trying to get more, but he was quicker. Hermione watched, transfixed, as he lifted his now wet fingers to his lips and licked them clean.

Draco hummed. "I think it's time for my dessert."

"Gods! Oh, gods!"

Hermione keened as he settled between her legs. He kissed her inner thighs, deliberately avoiding all the sensitive spots while slowly but steadily licking his way closer to where she wanted him. By the time he reached her sex, both his hands were pinning her hips down. When his lips clasped over her clit, Hermione screamed.

"Not yet, kitten," Draco purred, "not yet."

He slid one finger inside her. Hermione panted. She tugged at the invisible bonds tying her hands down to the bed. Her hips were still being held down by Draco's arm. He curled his finger and ever so slowly started moving. His tongue was licking her clit so lightly, she started wondering if she was imagining it.

Slowly but steadily, the tension started to build. Hermione knew she was non-stop babbling, but couldn't figure out how to stop. Her body was on fire, burning and simmering, waiting for her to spontaneously combust. When she thought she couldn't handle it anymore, Draco hummed again.

"Almost there, kitten, almost."

His voice caused vibrations to travel all through her body. Hermione whimpered. She was close, so close! Suddenly, Draco's mouth clasped around her clit and he sucked. With a mighty moan, Hermione fell off the edge. Her orgasm was mind-blowing, earth-shattering. Every muscle in her body was strung tight as she arched of the bed. She could see entire galaxies behind her eyes; her body erupted in delicious fire while fireworks went off in her head.

As she was coming down, enjoying the aftershocks, Draco slid inside her, causing her to gasp and lift her hips in welcome. She could feel every bit of him as he stretched her, the tenderness of her orgasm making the feeling all the more delicious. He lifted her legs to rest them against his shoulders, sliding in even deeper.

"Damn, Granger, you feel good," he groaned.

Carefully, he pulled out, only to immediately plunge back in. Hermione moved with him, enjoying the feel of him inside her, urging him on. It didn't take long before he started losing himself in her. His thrusts became slightly erratic, the pace he set punishingly fast. Hermione loved it all.

"Yes!" she moaned. "Yes. Gods, so good!"

She couldn't believe how amazing it all felt, how close she was to coming again. Never before had a man played her body like Draco did. He looked like a god, how he was moving above her, his head thrown backwards, his hands curled around her thighs as he thrust in and out of her. Hermione tore at her restraints. She wanted to touch him, feel his glorious body under her hands.

"Come for me, Granger," he commanded huskily. "Come for me!"

Again, Hermione's world shattered. Her body exploded as another orgasm ripped through her. She kept her eyes on Draco and smiled when he groaned and stiffened. After a last few movements, he sighed and relaxed. Letting go of the vice-like grip on her thighs, he allowed her legs to fall to either side of him. Leaning over, he undid the magical bindings on her wrists. He carefully rolled to the side, pulling her with him.

"Let me stay inside you a bit longer, Granger," he whispered, burying his nose in the crook of her neck.

Hermione merely hummed in response. She ran her hands over his back and chest, once more feeling his chiselled muscles. She loved the combination of his obvious strength and the softness of his skin. Her hands went up to his head, carding through the sweaty strands of his silver-blond hair.

Eventually, he softened and slipped out of her. Hermione couldn't prevent a small whine at the loss. Draco turned on his back, pulling her against his side and guiding her head on his shoulder. He brushed her hair out of her face and started caressing his hand up and down her spine. Hermione started dozing off, comforted by his actions and the warmth of his body. She felt safe in his arms.

Draco pressed a kiss on the top of her head. "Go to sleep, kitten. I know you're tired."

With a sigh, Hermione closed her eyes, resting her hand on Draco's chest and letting the sound of his heartbeat lull her to sleep.

The next morning, when she woke up, the bed was empty, the spot beside her already gone cold. She couldn't help but feel slightly hurt at his disappearance, even though she knew it was to be expected. Groaning, and sore all over, she crawled out of bed to run herself a warm shower. She smiled as her core throbbed, remembering the night before. The past night had by far been the best of her life. Standing under the hot spray, Hermione realised that, even though now she knew what he was like and how he felt, her obsession with Draco Malfoy had only gotten worse.


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: A massive, massive thank you to LaBelladoneX and coyg81 for being two wonderful beta's. Couldn't have done it without you two!**

 **AN2: So, I finally caved under the sheer amount of people asking for more and one reviewer (you know who you are) who's review made me laugh and go 'why the hell not!'. Without further ado: here's chapter 2 of this story. A chapter 3 is in the making.**

xXxXxXx

Draco woke up with a warm body wrapped in his arms, his face buried in a riot of curls, and Hermione's smell in his nose. A hum of appreciation escaped him as he tightened his arms around her soft body.

He felt... content.

The realisation shocked him into full awareness. Tensing, he denied it with all his might. This was nothing more than postcoital bliss; contentment was not something Draco Malfoy found in his one-night stands. In fact, he shouldn't even have stayed the night.

Carefully, he extracted himself from the bed. With quick, efficient movements, he located his clothes and dressed. Hermione mumbled something in her sleep and he glanced at her, hoping she did not wake. An unconscious smile graced his lips as he watched the witch curl in on herself, no longer having his body next to her to keep her warm.

Her proposal the night before had caught him off guard. Oh, he had noticed her watching him whenever they were in the same room. Then again, most witches watched him, hoping they would be the next one to grace his bedlinen. He mostly ignored them, only noticing when he wanted to scratch that itch. For some reason, he had hoped Hermione Granger would be different. He didn't care to acknowledge why.

When she blurted out her request, Draco had stilled himself while a myriad of possible reactions coursed through him. He had wanted to deny her, yet he had wanted to devour her. He had felt disappointment — for apparently she was exactly like the rest of them — yet he had been excited at the prospect of taking her. A small, errant spark of unidentified hope was quickly extinguished with thoughts of her naked body and whether he would be gentle or rough. He had initially decided upon the latter. Her reactions to him, the sight of her nervousness, however, had completely domineered his approach.

She was a delight; the best fuck he had in ages. It surprised him how willing she had been to put herself entirely in his hands, despite their history. He fought the urge to walk over to her and see if she would do it again. Abruptly, he turned his back to the bed and walked out of the room and the apartment.

It had been a one-night stand, just like all the others. Nothing special.

xXxXxXx

He had, however, _completely_ underestimated the effect it would have on him when he saw Hermione Granger again. They crossed paths regularly at the Ministry, with him being an Auror and she a jurist. He always put on his usual mask of indifference and nodded at her, watching her blush and trying to hide it. It reminded him of how her body had flushed under his ministrations; the rise and fall of her chest as his fingers coaxed moans out of her pretty mouth.

There was no getting her out of his head and it annoyed him immensely. When she tried to talk to him, he shot her a cold glare—one that had scared off plenty girls who had read more into the situation than he was willing to give. She faltered and retreated. She really was like all the others, wasn't she? It was a sad thing.

Yet, Draco couldn't help looking out for her, searching the crowds at the Ministry for her bushy curls. When Pansy had mentioned her a couple of days ago he had stumbled over his words, earning him an annoying, knowing smirk from the infernal woman. He tried to find comfort with other women but found himself uninterested in them. He was getting on his own nerves with his behaviour.

Walking into the cafeteria, he scanned the room and, somehow, managed to conceal his surprise at the sight of Hermione and Pansy sitting together. They were friends, he knew, but for some reason seeing them like this made him nervous. Especially given recent... events.

Hermione ducked her head as soon as she spotted him. Pansy glanced between them a couple of times before her eyes widened and she said something to Hermione, causing the latter to blush.

Draco moved to an empty table, ordering a simple ham sandwich by speaking to the table top. It appeared only moments later. Covertly, he watched their conversation. It was apparent Pansy was trying to jostle Hermione into telling her something. Even though he knew he shouldn't—it was unsanctioned use of Auror spells after all—Draco cast a spell that allowed him to listen to their conversation.

"Oh, come on, Hermione! You so did it! Don't try to lie to me; your blush says it all!"

"Pansy! It is really none of your business!"

"Yes, it is. You're both my friends, so it's, in fact, _double_ my business. I want every little detail!"

"Sweet Merlin—"

"Come on! Was he any good?"

"His reputation is well earned."

Draco frowned. Were they really talking so openly about the night he spent with Hermione? Did all women have so little sense of secrecy? And 'well earned'? Was that all she had to say?

Pansy seemed to second Draco's errant thoughts. "Well earned? That's it?"

Hermione's blush grew more pronounced. "I... It..." She turned towards Pansy with a wide-eyed look on her face. "There are no words, Pansy, it was amazing! I've never felt like that in my entire life!"

Draco smirked at her words, then paled in horror as Pansy started demanding more details and Hermione willingly shared them. He quickly cancelled the spell, not needing to hear a recount of their night. Women! His father had once warned him they shared everything, but, up until now, Draco had never known exactly how true that statement was. He shuddered at the idea.

Taking a bite of his sandwich, he watched the witches converse animatedly. Every now and then Hermione's blush would return, mostly causing Pansy to laugh. Draco was thinking about leaving them be when their conversation suddenly halted. He quickly reactivated the spell.

"It made it worse, Pans." He heard Hermione say.

"Oh."

"I tried talking to him but he shot me down like an annoying bug."

"He did what?"

"Can you blame him though?"

"I'll talk to him!"

"No, Pansy, please don't. I just have to get over it, you know."

"But—"

"No, Pansy," Hermione interrupted. "Just, no." Draco saw her force a smile on her face. "Now, tell me about that new editor you've got your eye on. It's your turn to give me all the details!"

Draco abruptly cancelled the spell, not wanting to hear any more sexual exploits. He wondered what _that_ had been about. What exactly had gotten worse? Had it something to do with him? He knew very well that she was still watching him. Was that what she was talking about?

His heart twinged with the knowledge that he hurt her with his rejection. Still, it was as she said — could they blame him? It was a one-night stand she wanted, so that's what she got. Something about it was bothering him though; something about the way she had asked him. Chewing on the last bit of his sandwich, he wracked his brain for the exact words she had used. When he came up empty, he decided to use a pensieve when he got home.

xXxXxXx

" _I- Would you? Oh, Sweet Merlin!" She took a deep breath. "Come on, Malfoy, give me a Valentine's miracle. Let me spend one night with you, and then you'll never have to again. You don't have to tell anyone what happened. I just want one night to call you mine." She rushed through the words, getting flushed. "Please?"_

Draco removed himself from the memory. He was right; her wording had been strange. Surprise and lust had prevented him from thinking it through before but, somehow, it seemed important that he did now. He poured himself a drink and sat down on the couch in front of the fire.

So, Hermione thought he'd be embarrassed to have anyone know they'd had sex. Why? Surely she'd be more afraid of tarnishing her own reputation. His was set; everybody knew he was a ladies' man. Hermione Granger, however, was not known for sleeping around. Ever.

Had she been afraid he would refuse? Again, why? Because of the slurs he used to throw her way? Because they used to hate each other? Had he not done enough to convince the wizarding world he no longer had those beliefs?

His eyes widened as a stray thought fought to the forefront of his mind: did she think she wasn't beautiful enough for him? That couldn't be it! Could it? Certainly she owned a mirror. Her wardrobe could be massively improved upon but any man with a pair of eyes could see the beauty underneath those clothes.

He breathed through his nose as he tried to fight off the memory of watching her strip, of slipping her bra straps from her shoulders and cupping those glorious breasts. It was no use. He palmed his hardening length through his trousers as he remembered the taste of her skin.

This had been happening too often lately but he could not resist. Downing his drink and feeling it burn the back of his throat, he reclined on the sofa. Closing his eyes, Draco could hear the soft moans she had made when his hand dipped into her knickers, the whimper when he finally sunk his finger deep inside her.

He let his glass tumble to the ground as he freed himself from the confines of his trousers. Groaning, he wrapped his hand around his now rock-hard cock. She had looked so glorious — sitting on her knees in front of him, silently asking him if she could suck him off. Moaning, with his eyes tightly shut and the images of a naked Hermione bouncing behind his eyelids, Draco started pumping his fist.

The damned girl had made him lose control! But that feeling — that feeling of sinking inside her, feeling her around him. He remembered the nails that had raked his back, the way she had arched up to meet him. His hand sped up while he fondled his balls with the other. He could feel the tension building. He imagined her tied to the bed, looking at him with wide, lustful eyes. As always, it was the memory of her begging for his touch that pushed him over the edge.

Panting, he reached for his wand to clean himself up. There was no denying that he wanted her. He wanted her in his own bed, spread out, and gloriously naked. He wanted to worship her throughout the night.

Shaking his head, Draco dispelled the notion. Hermione had wanted only one night; a night with the 'bad boy', no doubt. _One night to call you mine,_ she had said. There was a certain possessiveness in that phrase but surely that meant nothing. She was Hermione Granger, brains of the Golden Trio, by far the most extraordinary witch he had ever met. No matter how hard he tried, he was still only Draco Malfoy, heir of the Malfoy line, once a Death Eater and a pureblood supremacist. Even if he wanted her, there was little hope to be had.

xXxXxXx

The days dragged on and, to his utmost annoyance, a case came up that required intimate collaboration with the legal department. Of course, Hermione had been the one assigned to work with the Aurors.

When all the parties involved had gathered for a first briefing someone had bumped into Hermione, causing her to stumble and fall against him. Draco had grabbed her and put her back on her feet. When she had looked up at him, he stared her down—her eyes narrowing slightly as she looked at him. She muttered a 'thanks' before murmuring some more under her breath. He caught 'really', 'nothing more', and 'one night' and it had put him in a bad mood for the rest of the day. The hurt he thought he had seen flashing through her eyes must have been his imagination.

It was a slow-going case that required a lot of consultation with the legals. Draco painstakingly maintained a neutral, almost cold mask around Hermione even though he found himself watching her constantly. By the end of the month, he knew all her mannerisms; the way she held her self-inking quill, the way her mouth quirked when a team member said something stupid, the way she yawned when she needed some more morning tea. He knew them all. It annoyed him.

He forced himself to bed some other women, trying to get the curly-haired brunette out of his head. There was no pleasure to be found in those nights. He noticed how the women's hair did not bounce like Hermione's when he pulled it, the breasts he held were of a different size, and the moans his latest women let out sounded wrong.

He was going crazy.

Eventually, Draco decided to confront her. It was a desperate move — and he had no idea what he would say — but he couldn't stand his own behaviour anymore. He needed to get Hermione Granger out of his head!

So, when the last meeting of the day was finished — a recap of the investigational results of the week which was held every Friday afternoon — he threw a quick spell at Hermione's papers, causing them to fall off the table. His colleague gave him a questioning look but Draco silenced him with a raised eyebrow. The other man rolled his eyes and made his way out of the meeting room.

Luckily, being Friday, everyone was eager to get out of the room and home so, by the time Hermione had gathered her papers and shoved them into her bag, everyone was gone. Except Draco. With a flick of his wand, the door was slammed shut just as she reached it. When she turned in surprise, he advanced on her. Reminiscent of the Valentine's ball, he planted a hand next to her face, caging her in and looming over her.

"You!" he spat.

Her pupils dilated, her lips parted, and a blush rose to her cheeks. Hermione quickly looked down, shaking her head slightly. Once she looked back up at him, she seemed more composed. Her voice, however, betrayed her. "M- Me?" she stammered in response.

It was not the reaction Draco had expected. He prepared for annoyance, anger, boredom, or even a coy little smile as if she had caught him in her web. He had not prepared for this shy, blushing, and trembling woman who was obviously trying her best to hide her physical reaction to him. When he leaned in closer, she let out a little squeak in response. Had he read the situation wrong?

"Kitten," he purred. Hermione let out a short breath. "I can't get you out of my head."

Experimentally, he drew his nose along her neck, breathing in her scent. The whimper it caused was most satisfactory; he had missed those little sounds she made.

"Please..."

"Already begging, Granger?"

She slapped a hand over her mouth. "I'm sorry, I shouldn't have. I know it was only—"

"Hush," he interrupted her. He grabbed the bag she was holding against her chest and let it fall to the floor. Stepping closer, he bodily pressed her into the door. "You know I like to hear you beg, kitten."

She emitted another one of those little moans as Draco softly bit down on her earlobe. He placed his hand on her hip, squeezing it before grabbing her thigh and pulling it up so she could wrap her leg around him. With subtle movements, he rubbed his erection against the heat between her legs. Hermione keened, throwing her head back and he took the opportunity to start nipping at her neck.

"Draco, Draco- Oh! Hmmm... We're at the office ... Oh, sweet Merlin!"

He grinned. Pulling his wand out of his trousers, he whispered the spells to lock and soundproof the room in her ear. Her arms wound around his shoulders, her grip as if she was holding on for dear life. He chuckled and returned his attention to her neck. He wanted to take his time with her—reacquaint himself with every inch of her skin—but it was only a matter of time before someone came knocking on the door.

Feeling extremely lucky that Hermione had chosen to wear a skirt, he let his hands wander up her legs. While his left hand kneaded her ass, his right slipped between them. She moaned loudly as his fingers slipped into her knickers and he flicked her clit. He groaned, noticing how wet she was for him. Unable to resist, he let two fingers slide inside her and slowly started to move.

Hermione shuddered in his arms, her leg trying to pull him closer as her hips moved against his hand.

"You want it, don't you, kitten?"

"Please. Oh! Draco, please!"

He pulled out his fingers and tapped them against her lips. His cock twitched as she obediently took them in her mouth and started sucking them clean. He needed to be inside her, now!

"Open my trousers," he commanded in a whisper, looking her in the eye.

With fumbling fingers, Hermione loosened his belt and pulled down his zipper. He lost eye contact and threw his head back as she pumped his length after freeing it from the confines of his boxers. He roughly swatted her hand away, grabbed her ass, and lifted her — casting a wandless Evanesco along to way to rid her of her knickers. Hermione immediately wrapped her legs around him.

Ever so slowly he lowered her, savouring the feeling of sinking into her. Hermione let out a drawn-out moan and clenched around him. He buried his face in the crook of her neck, breathing her in and feeling his jagged nerves come to rest.

Burying her hands in his hair, Hermione pulled at the strands. Her hips moved slightly, his hold on her not allowing much movement.

"Move, please move!" she groaned.

Draco happily obliged, moving slow at first but quickly losing himself in the glorious feeling of having her in his arms and his cock buried deep within her. Hermione was mewling. She was writhing and he bit her shoulder to keep her still. He knew he was going to leave a mark but he found he rather liked the idea.

Locked like that, he could both hear and feel Hermione getting close. He slightly changed the angle of his thrusts and she came violently. Moans and half-formed words filled the air as she arched her back into him. He let go of her shoulder, focussing on moving through her orgasm. Just as she slumped down in his arms, he let go himself. He groaned as he felt his balls empty themselves inside her.

Feeling his legs starting to shake, he carefully lowered them to the ground. Hermione was leaning limply against him, practically purring. He wrapped his arms around her and held her closer. For a moment, they merely caught their breaths. Draco lifted her up just a bit so he could slip out of her. After cleaning them up with his wand, he tucked himself back into his trousers. Hermione was still happily sitting in his lap.

"Let me take you home," he finally said. "Let me worship you, Hermione."

She hummed and nodded.

He grabbed her bag and tightened his grip on her. Using his Auror privileges, he Disapparated them straight out of the meeting room.


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: One massive thanks to my beta's LaBelladoneX and coyg-81, I could not have done this without them. They turn this story into a much better version than when I give it to them and they make me burst out in laughter with their comments. Both are fantastic writers, so go read their stories!**

 **AN: There will be a chapter 4 to wrap this baby up. It will take me somewhat longer to write though, as I'm first going to work on some stuff I've been neglecting.**

 **AN: This is smut, smut and smut. Read at own risk, in private, keep the kids away, and warn your (wo)man.**

xXxXxX

Draco Apparated them directly to his spacious bedroom. Hermione was still leaning against him, completely relaxed. He enjoyed simply holding her in his arms and it still shocked him how she could trust him like this — so completely. Had she forgotten about their past?

"You're not falling asleep, are you?" he eventually asked.

"Hmmm."

He barked out a laugh. "You are! Dear kitten, you won't be sleeping anytime soon." His hand started trailing up her thigh, causing her to stir. "I'm not done playing with you just yet."

His hand slipped under her skirt once more and he started kneading her still-bare ass. Hermione hummed in appreciation then yelped and shot him an indignant look as he gave her flesh a playful slap. He took the opportunity to slip his hand under her shirt and jumper to cup a bra-covered breast.

With a small moan Hermione threw her head back, completely exposing her neck to him. Draco kissed the underside of her chin, moving his way down and to the side before lightly biting down on her pulse point and moving back up again.

"I want to worship you, Hermione Granger," he whispered in her ear. "I want to touch and kiss every inch of your skin; make you feel like a princess, a queen, and a goddess all in one. I want to hear every sound you make, want to hear you beg for more and release all at the same time. And when I'm done with you, I'm going to make you come so hard you'll feel like you're floating between the stars and you've forgotten your own name."

She breathed out and shivered in his arms. He could feel her heart racing under his palm. With sure movements, he pulled the jumper over her head and carelessly threw it to the side. His dick hardened at the sight of her curls bouncing back into place; her lust-filled eyes almost made him lose all reason. Letting out a growl, he abruptly pulled her from his lap and pushed her down to the carpeted floor — cupping the back of her head so she wouldn't hit it.

One by one, he started undoing the buttons on her shirt and kissing the exposed skin. By the time he was halfway, Hermione was writhing underneath him. She buried her hands in his hair and her moans gave way to unintelligible pleading.

"Am I going to have to restrain you, kitten?" he murmured against her skin. He nipped at her stomach and looked up to her as she stilled. The twitching of her fingers on his head betrayed the effort it took her. "Good girl."

"Oh!"

Draco grinned at the little exclamation. With care, he returned to loosening the buttons of her shirt. There were a lot of them but he didn't mind in the least. Hermione was trembling under his hands. Every time he opened a button and his lips touched her skin, she mewled and twitched in her attempt to stay still.

When he finally undid the last one, he let the shirt fall open to reveal her soft skin and a simple, white brassiere. He almost moaned at the sight — such pure perfection. His hands traced up her stomach, to the sides of her breasts, and up her neck. Bracing himself on one elbow, he kissed her right collarbone, then her left, before finishing at the hollow of her throat.

"So beautiful you are, kitten. Do you think I can make your purr?"

The hands on his back momentarily fisted in his shirt before she shakily moved them to his chest to wildly try and pull it off. "Yes. Draco, you... clothes. Want... Too many clothes."

He chuckled at her incoherence — loving how he had apparently already melted her formidable brain.

"No."

"No?"

"No."

Grabbing her hands, Draco pinned them down on either side of her head. She mewled in protest and he tsked at her. "Are you protesting, kitten?" he asked, his face mere inches from hers.

"I... You..." She looked directly at him and he noticed how dark her eyes had become — her pupils blown wide and her gaze hungry. "Please, Draco."

"Patience, my little lioness."

Keeping her hands in place, he dipped down and started kissing her collarbones again. He followed them from one shoulder to the other, then licked the skin just at the edge of her bra. Hermione's chest was heaving, her back arching in an attempt to move his mouth lower. He nipped at the skin between her breasts and she keened.

Knowing she would grab hold of him as soon as he released her hands, he murmured a spell to keep them in place. Hermione groaned in frustration as she felt the spell take hold. Her head shot up to send him a glare and she opened her mouth a couple of times, but no words were formed. Eventually, she huffed and let her head fall back down. Draco smirked.

Putting his weight on a forearm again, Draco lightly tickled the sensitive skin on her left wrist before tracing a path down her arm. His fingers briefly dipped under the edge of her bra — to which Hermione bucked wildly — before flattening his hand on her ribs. Continuing to trace lines over her chest with his mouth, his thumb started stroking the underside of her breast.

She moaned loudly. Draco moved his attention to her pulse point — sucking on it until he was sure to leave a mark then licking away the sting. He moved his hand up and cupped her breast.

"Ah! Hmmmmm."

"That's it, kitten," he whispered in her ear, "purr for me."

More moans kept pouring out of her — throaty, little sounds that made Draco want to rip the remaining clothes from her body and bury himself deep inside her. He bit her earlobe instead.

With another whispered spell, her bra vanished and he was holding her naked breast. Ever so lightly, he brushed his thumb over her nipple. Hermione nearly broke the bonds on her hands as she wildly tugged at them, her back arching and pressing her breast in his hand.

Draco couldn't resist temptation. "Do you want me to do that again?"

"Yes! Yes!"

"Very well."

He moved down and clasped his mouth around her nipple, sucking lightly. Hermione cried out — keening and moaning and begging at the same time. Draco couldn't get enough of her. He flicked his tongue one more time before he moved his mouth to her neglected breast. With his hand on her waist, he held her down as she thrashed in response.

"Easy, kitten," he murmured.

His words were met with frustration. Even so, he could feel Hermione trying to still herself and only half succeeding. Smiling, he moved his hand back up to her left breast as his mouth still toyed with the right one. He knew he was driving her crazy when she all but started sobbing.

"Oh. Oooh! Draco! Draco! Ah! Hmmm. Please! Oh gods! Draco, please. I can't… Oooh. Yes! Please. Please!"

He chuckled and released her breasts. His hands smoothed up her arms and then back down her sides. Leaning in, he nipped his way from her shoulder to her ear.

"You're a goddess, Hermione," he whispered. "I can't get enough of you."

Deciding to take it easy for a moment, he grazed the skin from the hollow at the base of her neck downwards until he could dip his tongue in her navel. She bucked in surprise, an unintelligible sound escaping her lips. His hands caressed her sides for a while before they reached for her skirt.

Unwilling to simply vanish it, he located the zipper and opened it. Hermione stared at him — her breath laboured — and slightly lifted her hips. He gave her a promising smile as he pulled the skirt down her legs. She had kicked off her ballet flats a long time ago so Draco merely pushed them to the side.

Taking one foot in his hands, he gently massaged it whilst releasing the spell on her hands. She started towards him but he raised an eyebrow. With a resigned groan, she leaned back on her elbows to watch. After he kissed her ankle, Draco moved up Hermione's calf using his hands to rub any soreness away. Once he reached her knee, he took his time licking its soft underside earning him a drawn-out sigh in response.

She tensed up as he started kissing the inside of her thigh, slowly making his way up to her knickerless pussy. He could smell her heady scent and see moisture glistening between her lips and on the tops of her thighs. It drove him crazy. Still, he controlled himself and stopped just before reaching her.

Hermione whined as he switched to her other leg, once more taking a foot in his hands and massaging it. He repeated the entire process until he reached the top of her thigh. By then, Hermione was unconsciously moving her hips. He blew a breath over her moist centre, causing her to shudder and moan.

Lying flat on his stomach, he draped an arm over her hips to hold her steady and used his other hand to gently open her folds. Spotting her swollen bud, he lightly flicked his tongue over it.

"Aaaah! Draco! Please stop teasing! Please!"

"No."

She moved to get up but he narrowed his eyes at her. "Shall I restrain you again, kitten?" he asked, letting a hint of authority slip into his voice.

Her reaction was instant; she tensed up and sucked in a breath. Wide-eyed, she lay back down. "No," she exhaled.

"Good girl." He rewarded her with a kiss on her thigh and felt her relax. Who would have guessed know-it-all Hermione Granger liked to be bossed around?

He returned his attention to her pussy as it spread out before him. She smelled heavenly. He kissed her clit — causing her to buck — before wrapping his mouth around an outer labia and sucking. Hermione moaned. There was a hint of surprise in her tone, as if the sensation was new to her.

Smiling, he repeated the gesture. She sighed, then yelped as he gently put his teeth to the tender flesh. Draco licked away the sting before moving lower. Hermione moaned and bucked again as he lapped at her entrance so he flexed his arm to keep her down before dipping his tongue inside.

Slowly, he fucked her with his tongue. Hermione's hands flew to his head and, when she couldn't find a good grip, they started clawing at the carpet. When she started moaning his name, he returned to kissing her inner thighs — much to her frustration.

Draco bit her thigh. "Little lioness, stop your growling. You'll get what you want soon enough."

She huffed one more time before she stilled. Realising he had teased her enough, he abruptly wrapped his mouth around her clit and sucked. Hermione cried out and wildly arched her back. Humming, he started rhythmically flicking the sensitive nub with his tongue.

His free hand trailed up her leg until he could sink two fingers inside her. The position wasn't comfortable but he didn't care. When he curled his fingers — finding that special spot — Hermione's moans turned to gibberish exclamations.

Draco knew she wouldn't last long, he had been playing her body for too long already. When the rolling of her hips became erratic, he sucked hard on her clit again.

With a scream, Hermione came violently — bucking and thrashing under his arm. He looked up her body to see the arch in her back, her glorious breasts thrust high in the air. He could feel her spasms around his fingers as he kept moving them through her orgasm and her keening sounded like music to his ears. Eventually, she slumped down, breathing heavily.

"Draco," she sighed.

"Kitten."

"Wow."

He smirked. "I know."

While she was staring at him, he licked his own fingers clean. The widening of her eyes amused him to no end. He crawled back up her body, leaning over her.

"Wrap your arms and legs around me, kitten, and hold on tight."

Hermione blinked in confusion before sluggishly moving her limbs. When Draco felt her grip tighten, he placed a hand between her shoulder blades, pulled her closer, and stood with her wrapped around him. Her surprised 'oh' made him hum in amusement.

He walked them over the bed. After crawling on top of it and carefully laying her down, he went to stand and look at her.

"Where are you going?"

Draco merely grinned in response. He watched as her look turned sultry when he started unbuttoning his shirt. Hermione bit her lip and her eyes followed his hands as they moved slowly down his chest. She actually moaned when he drew the shirt back and let it fall to the floor.

He tilted his head. "Want to help, kitten?"

Draco almost laughed when she all but shot up. With her limbs still heavy from her orgasm, Hermione's body failed to catch up with her intentions, causing her to nearly topple over. It didn't deter her though. Before he knew it, her mouth and hands were on his chest. He allowed her for a moment, before letting out a warning growl.

"I said 'help me', kitten, not take advantage of the situation."

She had the audacity to wink at him. Draco narrowed his eyes and grabbed a handful of her hair, pulling her head back. He leaned down, his mouth next to her ear.

"Careful now, kitten. Behave, or I'll have no choice but to spank all the naughtiness right out of you."

Hermione sighed and whimpered. It seemed like she was actually contemplating his threat but eventually she dropped her hands to his belt.

"I'll behave, I promise," she said, looking up at him. The lusty look in her eyes confirmed his suspicion — she wasn't against the thought of being spanked. _Another time, kitten_ , he silently promised. _Another time._

Hermione made quick work of his belt and, grabbing both his trousers and boxers, she carefully pulled them over his rock-hard length. With a thought, Draco banished his shoes and socks so he could easily kick off the last of his clothes.

Hermione was staring at his erection. She reached out — flicking her eyes upwards to see if he approved — and fondled his balls. Draco could not prevent the groan that escaped him; in his worship of her, he had sorely neglected himself.

She seemed to gain confidence by his reaction. His breath hitched as her tongue drew a fiery line from the bottom of his cock all the way to the top. Her hand wrapped around him, caressing the skin tenderly, before she kissed the top of his dick and proceeded to wrap her mouth around its head.

Draco groaned again, throwing his head back. Her mouth felt so incredibly good — hot and moist. Her tongue swirled around him and he almost lost it. Merlin! How had she gotten so good at this? He petted her unruly curls and reluctantly grabbed a handful to pull her back.

As she looked up at him, he realised she was genuinely disappointed to be stopped. He smiled, allowing his lust for her to burn in his eyes. "Glorious, kitten, but not today. Back up the bed."

He followed her as she crawled up to lay down in the middle of his bed. Just as he had fantasised, she sprawled across his sheets and, for a moment, he could do nothing but stare at her.

"So beautiful," he murmured.

Draco watched her blush at his compliment. He kissed her cheeks where the blush was burning the brightest. Her hands traced lines up and down his chest, around his sides, and along his back. He hissed when she scratched him.

"Showing me your claws, kitten?" he teased.

"I want you, Draco."

Her words stole his breath away. Not knowing how to respond, he started kissing her neck. Hermione sighed and tilted her head to give him more room. Draco could feel her breast brush his chest every time she breathed in. Leaning to one side, he fondled them. They truly were glorious breasts.

She arched her back and pushed up into his hand. When he flicked his thumb over her nipple, she keened. Much like he had before, he moved his mouth over one breast while his hand massaged the other. It had her moaning incessantly in no time.

Draco chuckled when she wrapped a leg around his hips and pulled him closer. It caused his erection to slide through her wet lips and they both shuddered at the contact.

"Please, Draco," Hermione whispered. "Please don't make me wait any longer."

He hummed. He truly couldn't deny her. Giving her breast a last peck, he guided himself into position and slowly entered her. Hermione's arms tightened around him as she moaned her pleasure. Draco buried his face in the crook of her neck. The feeling of her around him was exquisite and he wanted to stay there forever.

Savouring every moment — every feeling — he pulled out. He could feel Hermione shiver beneath him. When he moved again, she keened as her nails drew fiery lines on his back. He didn't care.

"Hermione," he whispered, setting a languid pace. "Merlin, woman, you feel so good."

She met his thrusts with rolls of her hips. He absolutely loved the sounds she was making. When her movements got out of rhythm — going just a bit faster as if to spur him on — he trailed a hand down her side to take hold of her hip. He sped up a tiny bit.

"Please."

"I know, kitten. Relax."

He started licking and kissing her neck again, feeling her melt underneath him. Hermione's moans alternated with sighs and the occasional groan. He kept up his slow but steady pace and her movements perfectly matched his.

Draco felt like he was in heaven. His back started to ache slightly but he didn't care. This was perfection — the witch beneath him was perfection — and he never wanted it to end.

When he couldn't hold out any longer, however, he sped up. Hermione reacted eagerly; wrapping her legs around him and moving her hands to his lower back to urge him on.

"Draco. Oh, Merlin. Draco, Draco."

Her hands started clawing at the sheets, occasionally returning to his shoulders to pull him closer. Her movements were becoming wild, uncontrolled; her eyes screwed shut. He could tell she was getting close.

"Hermione," he said softly, "look at me."

Her eyes opened and caught his. He gazed into them, watching her every reaction and waiting for the signs that she was right at the edge.

"Come for me, witch," he ordered.

Two thrusts later, Hermione moaned loudly, her back arching and her breasts pushing against his chest while her fingers burrowed in his back muscles. She shuddered and started pulsing around him. Draco grit his teeth and kept moving through her orgasm, prolonging it as much as he could.

When she finally started calming down, he let go himself. With a groan he pumped his seed into her, shivering as one of the strongest orgasms of his life rippled through him. The pleasure seemed to go on forever. Eventually, he slumped down, trying but failing not to land on top of Hermione.

She wrapped her arms around him and merely held him there. Both were panting, but there was no need for words. Draco closed his eyes as she started carding her fingers through his sweaty hair. He felt content again but, this time, he didn't shy away from it.

Eventually, he managed to move to the side and pull Hermione with him. She whined as he slipped out of her in the process. He kissed the top of her head, liking the idea that she wanted him inside her as much as he wanted to stay there.

Hermione curled up against his side as he moved on his back. With her head on his shoulder, a leg slung over his hips and a hand flat on his chest, she seemed to fit perfectly.

"Draco?"

"Hmm?"

"I... This..."

"Hush, kitten. I know you're tired." He kissed the top of her head. "Sleep, little lioness."

"Okay."

Draco smiled at her drowsy answer. It didn't take long before he heard and felt her breathing even out. He vaguely wondered what she had wanted to say but quickly dismissed the thought. Feeling exhausted himself, he buried his nose in Hermione's curls, closed his eyes, and drifted to sleep.


	4. Chapter 4

_AN: At last, the fourth and final chapter of this story. Apologies to all who have been waiting for it for so long. First, I managed to forget about it (how that happened, I have no idea), then I had some personal matters getting in the way of me writing this particular chapter._  
 _I feel like this chapter isn't as hot as the previous three were, nor as well written, so apologies for that, but I do feel like this is a fitting ending for the story. I hope you enjoy it!_

 _AN: A big thanks to my wonderful beta's, coyg81 and LaBelladoneX. Go check out their stories!_

xXxXxXx

Hermione woke up slowly, feeling completely relaxed. Bit by bit, her mind started registering her surroundings. She was warm and feeling utterly content. It took her a while to realise her pillow was moving slightly and the sheets didn't quite feel like her own. There was a steady rhythm of thuds sounding under her ear.

Blinking the sleep from her eyes, she opened them just enough to take in her immediate surroundings. A naked, well-defined chest came into view, her own hand resting upon it. Memories of the previous evening came rushing in and she sighed with a smile on her lips.

Then, her brain fully awakened and kicked in. Instinctual, she pressed herself closer to Draco. What exactly had happened? Yes, they had sex – glorious, mind-blowing, unimaginably good sex – but why? Why had he confronted her after the meeting? He had sounded angry, vexed even.

Hermione remembered the effort she had put into keeping herself collected while he loomed over her. It had triggered memories of that first evening and her body had immediately reacted accordingly. It shamed her how quickly, how easily, she had unravelled under his touch.

But now that she had a moment to think, it didn't seem like seducing her had been what he had planned. Something in his eyes had changed between his first words and his first touch. Had he truly meant it when he had said that he couldn't get her out of his mind?

And even if he _had_ meant what he said, it could have a million different meanings. It didn't have to mean what she wanted it to mean. It was unlikely he had thought of her as frequently, or in the same manner as she had of him. More probable was that he had enjoyed their night together and simply wanted more. Yes. That was more like it.

However, that left the question of whether or not she should have left afterwards, and if she should leave now. After all, last time, _he_ had left her in the middle of the night. No doubt he wouldn't take kindly to her overstaying her welcome.

Hermione sighed again, tracing her fingers over his chest. She didn't want to leave. She wanted to stay in his arms until hunger drove them both out of bed. A huff escaped her. She sounded like a pathetic wench from one of those chicklits she sometimes read as a guilty pleasure.

It would be best if she left, though. After pressing a soft kiss to Draco's skin, she tried to push herself up but Draco's arm tightened around her waist, keeping her in place.

"Where do you think you're going?" his sleepy voice asked.

Hermione felt mortified, although she wasn't entirely sure why. He had held her back, after all. Had she been unwanted, he would have let her go easily enough, perhaps even shown her to the door.

"Uhm," she replied dumbly.

"I can practically hear you thinking," Draco continued, opening his eyes. "Tell me, what's going on in that pretty head of yours?"

"I... uhm... It's just that..." She bit her lip before all but blurting out her question. "Don't you want me to leave?"

She could feel him momentarily stiffen. His arm around her still held firm and she clenched her eyes shut, fearing what he would say. A surprised gasp left her when a gentle finger nudged her chin. She moved her head to look up at him.

"Why would you leave?" he asked, his eyes intent on her face.

Hermione opened her mouth but couldn't find the words. She wanted to drag her hands through his sleep-tousled hair. Not leaving was an option? Really? And his question didn't quite add up to what she had said. She didn't want to leave but asking him if he would want her to stay sounded absolutely pathetic.

"Isn't this...aren't I—" She broke their eye contact, looking down, unable to voice her thoughts.

"Why do you think I confronted you yesterday?" he interrupted.

"I, uhm, pleased you last time?" Hermione ventured, feeling uncomfortable voicing it out loud. She hated feeling like she was fishing for compliments.

"Oh, but you certainly did, kitten," Draco laughed in a low voice. It rumbled through his chest.

Hermione shrugged. "I was a good fuck," she said, surprised at her own choice of words. "You wanted more. I get it. It's not like I didn't. You left last time. It only seemed… logical for me to do the same."

"But do you want to?" he asked softly. His fingers started tracing lines on her side, while he nudged her chin again with the other hand. "Hermione," he repeated his question, "do you want to?"

She stared up at him with wide eyes. Was he really asking what she thought he was? Surely not. Surely he merely wanted another go before she left. Hermione blinked. It didn't matter to her, as long as she could stay just a little bit. She really was behaving like a simple-minded woman.

"No," she finally answered.

"Then, how long do you want to stay?"

"What?"

"Why, Hermione, did you ask me the way you did the evening of the Valentine's ball? Why did you choose the words you used?"

Hermione pulled back a little. The way she had blurted out that proposition still shamed her, despite all the pleasure that had followed it.

"You said you wanted to call me yours. You also said I wouldn't have to sleep with you again, and that you wouldn't tell anybody. My reputation is well-known. Why use those words?" Draco insisted.

"I..." She shook her head. "Does it matter?"

"Yes."

"Why?"

"Because I want to know."

"Why?"

"Tell me," he urged softly.

Hermione looked at him. The contentment she was feeling was fast disappearing. Why was he pushing her on this? Did he want to humiliate her? It seemed so at odds with the night they'd just had.

She looked away from him, staring into empty space for a moment before closing her eyes. "Because why would you want to bed me, of all people?" she muttered. "There are so many beautiful women hanging around you, flocking to you like moths to a flame. That, and I..." She swallowed her pride. "I really did… _do_ want to call you mine." She turned on him. "Happy now?"

He was calmly watching her. "You think you don't compare to those women?" he asked.

"Obviously not. I mean, I'm the bookworm, the know-it-all. Of course I don't compare."

Draco barked a short laugh, causing her to frown in anger.

"Oh, kitten, dear little lioness, how wrong you are."

"What?" Hermione asked, taken aback.

"Come," Draco said, moving out of the bed and drawing Hermione with him. She grabbed for the sheets but wasn't quick enough. Draco — who seemed completely at ease even while naked — gently pulled her to a corner of the room and placed her in front of a mirror, his chest pressed against her back. "What do you see?" he whispered in her ear.

"Draco," she protested, both enthralled and shamed by the reflection. "What are you doing?"

"What do you see?" he repeated. "Tell me."

Reluctant, Hermione turned her eyes to the mirror. "Oh Merlin!" she cried out. "My hair!"

He laughed again. "I adore your hair," he said, kissing the top of her head. "Now, tell me, what more do you see?"

Hermione didn't answer, not knowing what to say. The things that came to her mind probably weren't the things Draco wanted to hear, but she couldn't bring herself to lie.

"Shall I tell you what I see then?" he murmured, reaching around to trace his fingers over her cheek. "I see a woman with a pair of beautiful, captivating eyes." His fingers traced down her cheek to brush over her lips. "I see a woman with lips that make me want to kiss her every time I see her."

Hermione's lips parted at the light brush of his fingers. Her eyes sought out Draco's in the mirror. Surely he was jesting? Playing with her?

"I see a slender neck that begs to be adorned with diamonds," Draco continued, his eyes intent on hers while his hand followed his words. His fingers caressed her sides, down to her hips.

"I see a slim waist that was made to be hugged, and soft, round hips that give you the perfect, womanly shape. I see an ass that's a delight to squeeze and hold; that's a wonder to watch in form-fitting clothes."

His hands travelled back up, over her stomach and ribs to cup her breasts. Hermione leaned against him. The soft touch of his hands made her breath quicken but still she kept his gaze.

"I see perfect breasts—" his hands started massaging them, causing Hermione to sigh, "—round, soft, and enticing. The fit nicely into my hands and are oh-so sensitive."

He pinched her nipples and Hermione keened. She fought the urge to close her eyes in enjoyment, quickly turning to putty in his hands. He chuckled in her ear at her whimpered protest when his hands left her breasts and travelled downwards again.

"I see two strong, elegant legs," he continued. "Legs that make your hips sway with every step you take, turning the head of every man you walk by."

Hermione scoffed and turned to look away.

"No," he stated with force. "Look at me, Hermione."

With a sigh, she met his gaze again. She was intensely aware of the lines his hands were tracing over her hips and stomach.

"You are gorgeous, Hermione," Draco said. "I'm a very lucky man to be allowed to touch you."

Hermione could feel herself starting to blush.

"You don't believe me, do you?" Draco asked. She shrugged minutely. "Let me show you then." His eyes shifted from hers to roam her reflection in the mirror. "Look at yourself, kitten. Look at how prettily you blush, how it travels down your neck to your chest."

He started kissing the side of her neck. Long, lingering kisses that made her knees go week.

"Look at yourself," he whispered against her skin. "Look at how those beautiful lips part at my ministrations. Look at how your chest rises and falls with every breath you take."

His hand travelled up to her breast again. Hermione moaned as he cupped it, then yelped when he flicked her nipple. Draco groaned.

"Yes, moan for me, kitten." His voice sounded hoarse. "Do you even know what those little sounds of yours do to me?" He nipped her neck and she gasped. "With every little moan, every gasp and mewl, my cock twitches. Every little sound you make makes me want to bury myself deep inside you." He pulled her closer, pressing himself against her backside. "Can you feel how hard you make me?" he murmured in her ear.

"Draco," Hermione sighed.

He hummed in response, his hands roaming her body. She felt electrified. Her body was singing under his touch. It was as if every nerve ending was begging for more of him, for all of him.

"Draco," she sighed again.

"Look at yourself now," he murmured again. "See how wanton you look, how delectable. Shall I bury my fingers in your pussy, little kitten?"

Hermione keened. "Yes! Please…"

"Already begging?"

"Then stop teasing!"

Draco laughed and pinched her nipple. "Never. I love how you beg, love to see you fall apart under my hands. Look in the mirror; follow my hand as it travels down."

Hermione opened her eyes and tried to focus on her reflection. Draco's hand was sprawled over her stomach. Fascinated, trembling, she watched it inch lower, ever so slowly, until it reached the apex of her thighs.

"Open your legs for me, kitten."

She didn't need to be told twice. He opened her folds, still not touching her where she wanted him most.

"Look at how beautiful you are. Look at how glistening wet you are." He dragged a finger through her folds lightly flicking her clit. Hermione mewled and writhed. "Is that all for me, kitten?"

"Please…"

"Keep your eyes on the mirror. Don't you dare look away."

She did as she was told and moaned loudly as first one, then two of his fingers entered her. She could see them pumping in and out, could feel them moving inside her. When his other hand left her breast so he could rub her clit, her mind shattered, and she had to fight to keep standing.

"So hot, so sexy," Draco said. "Look at yourself. See the beauty I see. Shall I fuck you in front of the mirror, kitten?"

Hermione's eyes flew open and she stared at him, wide-eyed. He removed his fingers from her and started licking them clean. Hermione couldn't help but stare at how his tongue flicked out and around his fingers.

Draco smirked. "Stand very still," he commanded softly.

He reached between their bodies and lined himself up, bending his knees to match her level, and holding her up on her toes. Hermione moaned as he pushed up into her, slowly, teasingly. She wanted to move, wanted to tilt her hips or bend forward to have him inside her faster, harder.

"Good girl," Draco said, effectively stopping her every thought of defying his order.

He halted for a moment once he was fully inside, then started moving at an even, relaxed pace.

"Look," he said. "Look at how I move inside you, how I disappear fully into that delicious cunt of yours."

Hermione keened, turned on beyond comprehension. She grasped for his sides, his legs, anything to hold onto. Her entire body was trembling; her legs felt like they would give out any moment. She couldn't stray her eyes from the mirror, watching how they were joined, how his skin contrasted against hers.

Eventually, she managed to toss her head back, shifting more of her weight against Draco.

"Can't … keep standing," she breathed.

He hummed and kissed her neck. Hermione mewled in protest as he slipped out of her and he chuckled.

"Don't worry, kitten," he said. "I'll be back inside you soon enough."

He guided her to the bed and she crawled on top of it, feeling uncoordinated. As she turned on her back, she saw he had closely followed her. He settled between her legs and slid back inside. Hermione sighed in contentment, then whined as he refused to move.

Draco smiled down at her, the corners of his eyes crinkling with mirth. He lowered himself to his forearms and she wrapped both her arms and legs around him, wanting to feel him pressed against her. He kissed her — featherlight brushes of his lips against hers until he swiped his tongue over them. Hermione eagerly opened her mouth and pulled him closer, deepening their kiss. She bucked her hips, but still he did not move.

"Please, Draco," she moaned as his lips and tongue moved towards her neck. "Please move."

She moaned again when he complied. He moved languidly. Long, slow strokes, as if he wanted to savour the moment, savour her. Hermione's hands roamed his back. Emotions she hadn't felt for a long time coursed through her. She felt cherished and wanted. She felt like nothing beside Draco and her mattered.

She met every one of his thrusts with a roll of her hips. Draco kept kissing either her lips or her neck, every now and then scraping his teeth and making her mewl. She could feel the tension gradually building deep inside her. Her body was burning, her consciousness all over the place. She didn't know where Draco ended and she began. The sensations coursing through her had her arching her back into him.

Draco hummed. "Do you even know how perfect you are?" he murmured in her ear. "How soft, and warm, and wet? How beautiful?"

He shifted slightly and Hermione moaned when he hit a sensitive spot inside her.

"Can you feel your orgasm building?" he continued to murmur. "Can you feel it building deep inside you? Feel how it grows with every move I make?"

Hermione whimpered and arched further into him. She hadn't known she could feel this way, this deliciously on edge.

"Let it go," Draco whispered. "Let it go, Hermione."

She groaned as her orgasm washed over her. Not the strong, sudden clenching of her pussy, but a delicious feeling that spread over her entire body. As languid and as thorough as his thrusts had been.

It overpowered her, took hold of all her senses, and blanked out her brain. She was barely aware of how her nails were digging into Draco's back, nor of how she was mewling. She could hear him follow her closely; his grunt and the shuddering of his body only prolonged her own orgasm. It was a total bliss that felt like it would never stop. She didn't want it to.

When she came to, she felt completely sated, her arms and legs limp against the mattress. She turned her head to see Draco lying on his side next to her. He was panting and looking at her with something akin to wonder in his eyes. Hermione turned sluggishly to nestle herself against his chest and she hummed when he wrapped an arm around her.

"Hermione," Draco said, "my beautiful Hermione."

She blinked at his possessiveness but her brain was still too drowsy to analyse the implications. She found she didn't mind it. On the contrary, she liked being called his.

Instead of answering him, she merely hummed. He kissed the top of her head.

"I would like it if you called me yours," he said into her curls. "Stay with me, Hermione."

She looked up at him, forcing herself to wakefulness. "Are you...what do you..." She stumbled on her words, unable to comprehend him. Did he still want more? Wasn't he feeling as sated as she was? What did that have to do with calling him hers?

"What are you saying?" she finally asked.

He smiled at her. "Stay with me. Today, tomorrow, the week, the month, the year. Stay with me. Be mine and I will be yours, for as long as you'll have me. I like you, Hermione. You're on my mind constantly, even when I tried to forget you. So now, I want to keep you. Stay with me. "

She blinked at him again, turning his words over and over in her head. As realisation of his meaning sunk in, Hermione smiled widely. "Yes!" she said, reaching up to pull him down to her. "Yes," she repeated against his lips, kissing him wildly in elation. "Yes," she said for a third time, burying herself in his embrace. "Yes, I'll stay with you."


End file.
